OUTER HELL
by dackblack
Summary: una historia diferente a la del cualquier que hallan visto todo sucederá por desgracia o acaso es el destino quien determina nuestras decisiones, o somos nosotros mismo quien controlamos nuestro destino para mejor o peor. Una historia con drama, posible comedia (dont kill me) y tragedia con toques de romanticismo.(aviso contenido explicito posible lemon 18 )


**Hola otra vez eh vuelto de nuevo con una posible serie ya que no estaba predestinada la verdad quería dejarlo como un one shot pero alguien me ínsito a una continuación y dije porque no tampoco pierdo nada más bien puedo ganar a que la gente les guste lo que escribo a pesar de que no soy un profesional en esto ni un experto escritor para vanagloriarme pero ya basta de charla y a continuación XDD**

=====================Como empezó todo==================

(SHADOW P.O.V)

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que perdí lo que yo más quería en el mundo por culpa de el pensé que todo iba a salir bien las cosas que una vez acabado con el todo se resolvería con la muerte de él, pero resulta que no fue haci le había ganado, había muerto, pero con él se llevó lo más preciado para mí el tesoro más grande que tengo la luz de mis ojos

Shadow: (golpeando una pared) porque, porque las cosas tenían que salir haci, todo iba bien no tenías por qué hacerlo ahora que hare sin ti no tengo más nada que hacer no tengo motivos para seguir adelante ya que según tu después de esto podíamos seguir juntos, pero no fue haci no cumpliste la parte de tu promesa (observando una tumba) al final lo pude lograr sabiendo que parecía imposible yo lo hice posible pero ahora que lo hice de que me sirvió (suspiro y sollozo) bueno al menos ya más nunca tendrás que preocuparte ni sentir nada ya que es obvio los muerto no siente nada ni hablan(caminando sin dejar de observar la tumba) creo que este es el adiós ya que no podre verte más nunca y si existiera una forma de traerte de nuevo a la vida ya no sería el mismo de siempre el que tu conociste murió junto a ti y en ese mismo instante nació otro peor tenías razón en algo: "El monstro nunca muere por muchas veces que lo mates solo muda de piel y cambia de forma" en este caso yo soy ese monstro que mate

Y eso que no fue hace mucho pero aun así siento que lo acabo de hacer.

Todo empezó ese dia:

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba en mi vuelo tranquilamente de repente escucho muchos ruidos alarmas por todos lados veo en mi ventana que bajamos rápidamente todo estaba muy nublado por la tormenta cuando menos lo pensé habíamos chocado, el avión se había estrellado en medio del agua

Shadow: joder (nadando) tengo que buscar algo que este a flote (mirando a su alrededor) mhmp que es eso…. Eso es un faro? Pero que hace un faro en medio de la nada bueno no importa es un lugar mejor que estar en el agua

Ese fue mi mayor error que he hecho en toda mi vida nunca debi haberme dirigido a ese faro es más yo debería haber muerto en accidente como todo el mundo no entiendo porque fui el único superviviente

Shadow: (jadeando) uff parecía más cerca desde el agua pero ya llegue ahora a ver si tendrá algo una radio o algo para comunicarme para pedir ayuda (mirando una palanca) pero que es esto que hace esto aquí (jalando la palanca) umm al parecer no funciona bueno será mejor que vuelva a salir para ver si hay más supervivientes

Al dirigirme a la salida algo me impedía seguir un cristal para después sentir un temblor todo se movia cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba ya debajo del agua, estaba dentro de una capsula parecía un submarino solo que no tenía nada que conducía, pero sé que se movía obvie eso ya que no me ayudaba a cómo salir de aquí

Shadow: (observando detenidamente) tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí (observando la ventanilla) mhmp bueno creo que no podre salir aun haci que tendré que esperarme aquí para ver a donde va esta chatarra

Después de un tiempo el submarino o capsula o lo que sea esto llego a una instalación gigante había muchas luces pero no podía ver ni un alma alrededor no le di importancia sabia que si había luz en esa instalación tendría algo para comunicarme con el exterior y pedir ayuda haci que solo espere a que llegara la capsula

 **Vuelta al presente**

Shadow: (seguía caminando hacia el bosque) no sabía que era eso ni nada lo único que sé es que fui un completo idiota al dejarme dominar de esa manera pensando que estaba en lo correcto que todo saldría bien si lo hacía de esa manera, pero no en realidad todo termino peor de lo que ya estaba.

 **De vuelta al pasado**

Ya había avanzado bastante, luche en contra de muchas personas y eh matado algunas para poder estar donde estoy ahora

Shadow: *observando con la guardia alta* humm está siendo demasiado silencioso para ser una especie de laboratorio por lo que veo *observa al frente* qué raro todas estas capsulas están dañada menos aquella porque será *por radio* hey espera tenemos un inconveniente muy importante tendras que entrar en esos tubos de cristal o el único que *repondi* y porque tengo que hacerlo o quien me asegura de que no es una trama *radio* si quisiera engañarte tuve muchas oportunidades anteriormente, asi que vamos hazlo sé que las cosas a partir de ahora saldrán mejores *respondi* mpmh no tengo nada que perder no?

Ese fue mi error más grande durante mi existencia nunca debí aceptar entrar en esa capsula, pero ya era tarde todo cambio tan rápido, era yo mismo, pero a la vez no, sabía quién era, pero dentro de mi sentía que algo cambio me vi en un espejo y todo se veía igual, pero me sentía diferente no sé cómo explicarlo

 **De vuelta al presente**

Seguía deambulando aun sumido en mi recuerdo el único que tenia ya que los anteriores solo fueron modificado solo una creación para confundirme y hacerme creer que no era de ese mundo, pero todo fue una mentira nací en ese mundo mejor dicho me modificaron, si nací, pero era distinto me veía diferente, me sentía diferente, actuaba diferente todo era diferente a como las otras personas lo veían

Shadow: *suspiro* necesitare un refugio antes de que anochezca y mañana buscar comida ya que no he comido nada desde que Salí de esa prisión.

 **De vuelta al pasado**

Me sentí traicionado aquella voz que seguía solo se aprovechó de mi situación desesperante que tenía de salir de ese lugar sano y salvo sin ningún inconveniente, pero no resulto haci lastime a muchas personas y mate a muchas además que mate a la única persona que me lo estaba advirtiendo del, pero hice caso omiso a sus advertencias me equivoque y termine dándole más poder aquel monstro que según me iba a sacar de aquí, tenía mucha ira, el odio aumentaba entre el más hablaba sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, sabía que ahora ya no se trataba de mi escape ahora se volvió un asunto muy personal

 **En el presente**

Shadow: ahora estoy aquí después de que me ayudaste a pesar de lo que hice lo hiciste de todas formas *entrando en un árbol hueco* creo que me quedare aquí hoy mientras *recostándose* dormiré un poco tal para tratar de recuperarme mañana me toca buscar una casa y comida

========================= **FIN DE CAP** ===================

 **Heyyy si aquí creo que será conveniente dejarlo tranqui para el que no entendió este inicio habrá más explicaciones adelante todos los capítulos estarán conectados así que recuerden muy bien cada uno ya que pueden tener secretos en un futuro donde los mencionare en anteriores capítulos XD. Aviso esta historia no estará basada a ningún juego de Sonic ni SEGA todo será a base de inspiraciones que me vallan llegando a lo largo de la historia pero que mantengan coincidencia por supuesto creo que eso todo aquí dackblack se despide hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
